Chapter 2/Travel to 2378
Everyone is surprised by what Typhuss just said. So how are we going to travel back in time? Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at the Admiral. Typhuss looks at the Lieutenant. We are going to use the slingshot effect to travel back in time says Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant Cole. Captain Martin looks at the large monitor then at Admiral Kira. Can it be done sir but what year should we hit Captain Martin says as she looks at the monitor. Typhuss points at 2378. 2378 ok we'll proceed there Captain Martin says as she looks at her crew. Typhuss agrees. All right, let's do it says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. The Enterprise approaches the sun. On the bridge the crew are at their stations. We're in position Lieutenant Cole says as she looks at the ops console. Then the ship shakes under fire. What the hell was that? Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at the console read out as Commander Talora also looks at it was well. It's a Borg cube Commander Talora says as she looks at Captain Martin. Kelly is shocked by that. But how we destroyed the Borg Collective Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Then Typhuss remembers reading Commander Worf's mission reports on encountering a reality where the Borg took over the entire Federation when he was jumping from one reality to the next where he was the XO of the Enterprise-D. Maybe its the Borg from another reality says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. The ship shakes hard as the console beeps. Hull breach on decks 15 force fields are in place and holding Commander Talora says as she looks at the console behind the tactical station. Sparks erupts from the ceiling and coolant vents from the ceiling. We're almost through Vedek Kira says as she looks at the conn station. The Enterprise disappears from the cube's scanners. Then a bright flash the Enterprise flies at impulse and then shuts down. In sickbay Captain Martin wakes up as Admiral Kira looks at her as he checks her eye sight with his hand. Can you see my hand says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. Yeah I can Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss. Doctor Lea walks over to her and scans her with a medical tricorder. Well we can rule out a concussion but you will be a bit wozzy for awhile take it easy Doctor Lea says as she looks at Captain Martin. She nods and both her and Admiral Kira walks out of sickbay. Admiral Kira gives her the low down of what happened after the Enterprise made it to 2378. Main power is offline however backup power is online says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Kelly looks at him. Anything else Kelly says as she looks at him. Typhuss gives her the bad news of their situation. Its going to take 10 or 11 hours to repair main power, we are in the past we better be careful we don't want to alter the timeline says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. In engineering Commander Grey is working on consoles. You told her it was going to be 10 or 11 hours to get main power back online I was lucky enough to get the back grid online it's going to be more then 10 or 11 hours we had all the spare parts removed from cargo bays when the ship was going to be decommissioned and turned into a tourist attraction Commander Grey says as he looks at Captain Martin and Admiral Kira. Kelly looks at him. How long until we get moving again? Captain Martin asked as she looks at him. Commander Grey looks at her. If we were in spacedock 10 or 11 hours but now you're looking at about 11 to 16 weeks Commander Grey says as he looks at them. Then Lieutenant Boyle walks over to them. Isn't there a Enterprise in this timeline as well why don't we steal the parts from them that we need they should compatible with our systems Lieutenant Boyle says as she looks at them. Kelly looks at them. Erik you think it might work? Kelly asked as she looks at him. He leans on the MSD table. It's possible and it would help with getting what repairs I can get working on done quicker Commander Grey says as he looks at Captain Martin. She looks at the others. It sounds like we've got ourselves a mission Captain Martin says as she looks at her crew. Then Admiral Kira looks at them. Its not going to be easy, what if something goes wrong and they get caught by security officers and Captain Picard says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at the Admiral. It's a risk we're willing to take because right now the naquadah generator can't handle all of our systems that we need to complete this mission Captain Martin says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Admiral Kira agrees with her. I agree, who ever goes on the mission make sure they wear uniforms and combadges from 2378 says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She nods at him. On the bridge Captain Martin is giving last orders to Doctor Lea. Now we may or may not come back but if you feel the need to evac what's left of the crew do it Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Doctor Lea nods. Agree Captain and Kelly good luck Lea says as she looks at Captain Martin. She nods and leaves the bridge. In the shuttlebay the Argo is being prep for launch as she sees Admiral Kira in a 2378 Starfleet uniform. Admiral? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He turns to her and corrects her on his rank. You mean Captain says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She nods at him. Right Captain and I guess you can call me Ensign Kelly Martin relief conn officer to Lieutenant Branson Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss. He smiles at her. Kelly, Typhuss, Talora, and Erik walk into the Argo as both Typhuss and Kelly are at the consoles. Activating engines this is Argo shuttle one we're ready for launch bridge Kelly says as she spoke to the com. Acknowledge Argo you're cleared for departure good luck Doctor Lea says over the com. Kelly pilots the shuttle out of the bay and into the Azure Nebula and heads out of the cloud. Setting a course for Earth spacedock and engaging warp drive Kelly says as she presses the warp button. The Argo jumps to warp speed. As the shuttle is flying at warp toward Earth spacedock Typhuss looks at Kelly. Putting the shuttle on auto-pilot, is there something you wanna speak to me about Admiral? Kelly says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at her and asked her about the last time she was at Bajor. So when was the last time you were at Bajor says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. Before I took command of the Enterprise after the war with the Cardassians Kelly says as she looks at him. He turns to her and then looks at the console. She looks at him. We approaching the station? Kelly says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Yes we are says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at the console. I'm picking up the Enterprise she's docked at the upper pylon, I'm masking our signature so we won't be picked up by their sensors Kelly says as she looks at the console. Typhuss looks at her. Now that's a sight I miss seeing says Typhuss as he looks at the station. She looks at the station. Yeah that's true I remember visiting my mother there man I miss that old station Kelly says as she looks at it. Typhuss looks at her. Me too, I remember when the station was destroyed 16 years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. Kelly looks at him. I'll set her down on the port pylon of the Enterprise Kelly says as she inputs commands into the console. Then a thud is heard. We're down now let's get the parts Kelly says as she looks at him. Typhuss nods. Typhuss beams on the station to make sure that no one notices the theft of the parts on board the Enterprise while Kelly and Lieutenant Grey beam on board the Enterprise in the main cargo bay. All right let's get the parts they're up there Lieutenant Grey says as he looks at her. Kelly climbs up and gets the container and then puts it on the transporter pad and beams it to the shuttle with a transponder device. All right I need to get to the main bridge it's my "shift" Kelly says as she leaves the cargo bay and heads for the bridge. Lieutenant Grey gets more of the parts and beams them to the ship. In Quark's Typhuss sees the people having fun and then he sees Kira sitting at a table. She sees him and waves at him. Typhuss waves at Kira. Typhuss thinks to himself. That's Kira from the past, when we were first married Typhuss thinks as he walks by.